The invention relates to a connector assembly for connecting a shielded cable with a plurality of conductors and a common shielding to a printed circuit board, said connector assembly comprising a first connector having a housing of insulating material with contacts connected with said conductors and a metal hood connected with said common shielding, wherein the housing is accommodated in the hood, said connector assembly further comprising a second connector with a shielding.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,313 discloses a connector assembly with a first connector having a hood extending along all faces of the insertion part of the housing adapted to be inserted in a complementary connector, in order to provide a connection of the shielding of the cable with the shielding of the complementary connector.
The invention aims to provide a connector assembly of the above-mentioned type wherein the connection of the hood of the first connector to the shielding of the second connector occurs outside and at a distance from the second connector.